Butterfly Kiss
by Senwich
Summary: Sakura gets her first kiss. One shot. Implied NejiSaku. Dedicated to lilmisssushi. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY PRESENT!


**Senko:** THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO LILMISSSUSHI! HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY! Sorry that it's a belated present, Sushi-chan…I was planning to have it out sooner but some things happened and I delayed my updates.

**Summary:** When lil Ino and Sakura stumble upon Jiraiya's Icha Icha Paradise Magazine! Implied NejiSaku oneshot childhood ficcie

**Disclaimer:** No own. Duh.

**Butterfly Kiss

* * *

**

"Hold on for just another second, Sakura. My paper's here somewhere," Ino flipped through the stack of paper, her cerulean eyes scanning the top right-hand corner of every page.

"Are you sure you turned it in?" Sakura asked, standing over Ino's shoulder. "If Iruka-sensei says he didn't see it, then maybe you didn't turn it in."

Ino let out a small growl in frustration. "The assignment was worth lots of points, so I'm sure I turned it in."

It was the afternoon and class had been over for about a quarter of an hour already, but Sakura and Ino had decided to stay after class to search for a certain assignment. It was their most recent quiz, a take-home quiz, and Ino was sure she had completed and turned it in. However, contrary to what she thought, Iruka says that he did not receive her assignment. He had given them permission to stay after class and search for the assignment since he had a teacher's meeting and is also much too busy to look for it.

But little did they know, they would stumble upon a rare source of unwanted, horrifying knowledge.

"Maybe he misplaced it," Ino muttered. Grabbing hold of a random drawer's handle, Ino pulled it open. She let out a small gasp.

"W-What is it?" Sakura stuttered, scared that perhaps Ino had seen something horrible.

"Isn't this lady just beautiful?" Ino said, holding up a magazine with a blonde woman wearing a turquoise bikini on the front cover. Sakura took a closer examination of the magazine.

_**Icha Icha Paradise Magazine**_

Hot Topics This Month: "_Icha Icha Paradise_ novel in stores now!"

"Top 20 Hottest Females in the World"

"Why You Must Worship Jiraiya"

"A Peek Inside a Hot Female's Daily Life"

"The Kissing Dictionary"

"Foolproof Techniques to Get a Gurl"

Indeed, it was a source of unwanted, horrifying knowledge.

Suddenly, a note fell out of the magazine. Sakura and Ino exchanged glances before Sakura bent down to pick up the piece of paper.

_Iruka,_

_Enjoy the magazine. You better return it, or else._

_Hatake Kakashi_

"Who is Hatake Kakashi?" Ino asked, staring at the paper.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, but that name is really lame and weird."

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Ino flipped the magazine open to a random page. "The Kissing Dictionary," she read aloud.

_Cheek kiss – kiss on the cheek _

_Eskimo kiss – Gently rub your noses together_

_Butterfly kiss – Get close enough and open and close your eyelids together_

_French kiss – Kiss involving tongue_

_Forehead kiss – Kiss on the forehead_

_Rain kiss – Kiss in the rain_

_Romantic kiss – Before kissing, hold your partner in a passionate and romantic embrace_

_Spiderman kiss – Kiss from above and while your partner is lying upside down from you_

_Starburst kiss – While French kissing, unwrap a starburst with your tongue. First person to unwrap it wins._

_Sweet kiss – Put candy in your mouth and kiss. Exchange candy from mouth to mouth._

Tracing kiss – While kissing, gently trace your partner's lips with your tongue.

Ino flipped five pages ahead, realizing that the list of kisses was still continuing. "Wow! There are many types of kisses! I didn't know about this. Let's see…oh! I've done the Eskimo kiss, cheek kiss, forehead kiss…hmm."

Sakura frowned. "Hm…I haven't done any of these."

"Oh, really?" Ino asked, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Surely you've done at least the forehead kiss? My mommy always gives me a forehead kiss before I go to sleep."

Sakura paused for a moment, scanning her mind for any memory of a goodnight forehead kiss. "Nope…my mommy and daddy are always gone on missions…"

Ino patted Sakura's back gently. "It's okay. You'll get a kiss one of these days."

"A-Are you sure? What if…" she blinked, realizing something, "what if no one wants to kiss me!"

"Don't be silly! Someone out there wants to kiss you, I'm sure of it! And you'll get a kiss one of these days!" Ino assured her. "There are lots of people out there who has never been kissed before."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Ino grinned. Then she turned her attention back to the magazine. "You know, I think this magazine is some sort of bikini magazine. There's lots of girls wearing bikinis. Hey look, this picture is so weird. I think the guy is trying to help the girl get her shirt off but he's doing it all wrong. Her shirt has buttons! He needs to unbutton her shirt but it looks like he's trying to lift it up instead."

* * *

"My mommy always gives me a kiss on the forehead before I go to sleep," Chouji mumbled amidst his chewing. 

"W-What about you, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Oh man…kisses are so troublesome," Shikamaru yawned. "Lets see…yes, I have had kisses before. My mommy always kisses my cheek before I come to school."

Noticing the frown that formed on Sakura's face when she heard Shikamaru's answer, Ino forced a smile on her face. "Uh…Sakura, Sakura! You can't be sad over _their _answers! They don't matter! Yeah! Uh…ehehe…"

Two glares were sent in Ino's direction. The four children were at the playground and dusk was quickly arriving. After much searching without finding Ino's paper, Ino and Sakura gave up and went to the playground, where Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji met daily after school. Sakura decided to ask and find out if Shikamaru and Chouji had both had kisses before.

"OW!" cried a male voice.

Four pairs of eyes darted to the source of the voice; it was a young boy perhaps younger than them and he had fallen down. His mother extended a hand to him and helped him up. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and the two proceeded walking.

Sakura's eyebrows curled in sadness. "He got a kiss!"

"Why don't you just ask for a kiss?" Shikamaru asked. "Right after your mommy tucks you into bed, ask for a goodnight kiss."

"No…what if she doesn't want to kiss me? I don't want her to kiss me if she doesn't want to."

"All mommies love their children and want to kiss their children."

"Well if my mommy loved me she would have kissed me already!"

Silence. And that marked the first time that the genius Shikamaru was at loss of words.

* * *

"Did you have a good day at school, sweetie?" Mrs. Yamanaka smiled at Ino and then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. 

Ino giggled at the touch of her mother's lips against her forehead. "Mom! Eheh…yeah, I had a good day but I guess I forgot to turn in my test to Iruka-sensei...I could have swore I turned it in, though!"

"Test? You mean the one on shuriken control?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's on the kitchen table."

"What! Aw…but oh well. Iruka-sensei told me I can turn it in for half credit if I find it."

Sakura looked at Shikamaru.

"So how was school?" Mrs. Nara asked, straightening out Shikamaru's messy shirt.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"You think everything is troublesome," she laughed, and then leaning forward and delivering a kiss to his cheek.

Shikamaru quickly pulled away. "Mom! My friends are here…"

Sakura frowned in envy. Chouji was the first to leave and his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. Now Ino and Shikamaru were leaving and they both got kisses! So what about her? Sakura was sitting on the swing set as she watched the backs of the friend move farther away from the playground. Jealousy filled her when she realized that not only did her friends have parents to pick them up but also give them kisses. Sakura's parents were out on missions yet again and she had to walk home alone. How unfair the world can be…

* * *

"Thank you very much, please come again," the cash register smiled and handed Sakura the bag of food. Sakura quickly darted out of the store to get home. Since her parents were out on missions again and she was alone, she had to purchase her own food. Her parents were much too busy to teach her how to cook, so they left her money to buy food. 

CLANG

Sakura stopped in her tracks at the sound of a weapon. Suddenly a faint scream filled the area. She could feel chills running up her spine and goosebumps forming on her skin. It was definitely the first time she had been near such a scene and she couldn't deny she was terrified. She was a mere girl, defenseless and innocent. Her parents had warned her not to shop around this part of the town because the majority of murders and burglaries happened there. She couldn't help it, though; she loved the food that a certain shop made. Now, she regretted her choice.

Out of nowhere something grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the ground, the long grass covering her. When she felt her body hit against the ground she opened her mouth to scream, but she found that a hand prevented her from doing so. She opened her jade eyes to see a pair of white eyes staring back at her. She was on the ground and a male, perhaps only a year older than her, was on top of her, holding her down to the ground. He had white eyes and long black hair tied into a loose ponytail. Her heart was beating rapidly in fear that he would kill her.

He leaned towards to her side, his mouth beside her ear. "Don't make a sound…they might hear us."

She could hear muffled sounds and conversation and steel hitting steel. She could slightly smell the stench of blood. She squint her eyes in fear, scared of what could possibly be happening. She predicted that perhaps ANBU was fighting someone.

"Don't be a afraid…relax," he whispered. His face neared hers and she could feel his breath on her face…and his eyelashes gently bat against hers.

She opened her eyes again, her heart beat gradually slowing down.

_Butterfly Kiss – Get close enough and open and close your eyelids together._

A small smile formed on her face and a warm feeling of relaxation and security filled her inside. Her very first kiss.

When the conversation and fighting ended and silence filled the atmosphere, the boy finally got off of her and helped her up. He glared. "What are you doing here in this part of town, and at night, too? It's dangerous."

She let out a small nervous laughter. "I…came to buy something."

"Well be careful. And the next time you hear fighting or killing, find someplace to hide or you could get killed. Don't just stand in the middle of the road like an idiot," he walked off.

"Uhm…w-what's your name?" she called out.

He stopped and turned around to face her. "Hyuuga, Neji," he said quickly before turning back around and walking away.

Sakura smiled as she watched his figure walk away.

* * *

**Senko:** All types of kisses listed above were taken from Types of Kisses ( http/ www. romancestruck. com / kissing / types-of-kisses. htm ). Thank you very much for reading and please don't forget to give me your opinion of this story ) 


End file.
